


SonicFox v. Pig of the Hut

by KingKhrystopher



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blowup, M/M, Twitch Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKhrystopher/pseuds/KingKhrystopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pig vs. Sonic</p>
            </blockquote>





	SonicFox v. Pig of the Hut

**StreamofTheHut: yea im done lol**  
DashingDevin: you see how he backed off of tremor though? I stood my ground  
Coldsoldier_op: "You make my words" - Ricky, Trailer park boys  
THE_BANNDIT_1996: i seen the glow glitch  
dirtydrewzer: No@Geassmaster5 what u talking bout  
Madslie: ok  
starcharger28: Sup everybody  
Swift_tea: Would u tap dat whitegirl for me  
drivingmisslegend: 777  
demitrean: He likes hollywood better  
xGunSh0w: what's good @Starcharger28  
millselonius: cassie needs to be safer on everything Kappa  
Hi_im_ash: Pig just stop lol  
Shawnnybb: I'm in the verge of falling asleep but I want to watch :(  
Valendianriskbreaker: Cassie's screams are Kreygasm  
**StreamofTheHut: yea im done lol**  
StreamHatman: i'm still surprised cassie didn't have low gunshots  
ptrizzle93: play pig or the fox @Dashingdevin  
**StreamofTheHut: heart not into it**  
Madslie: I like her new combos using the fake ground slam thing  
xGunSh0w: Pig BibleThump  
TheSpacemang: Can we all be real for a minute? WHY ARE THERE NO *** ROBOTS IN MKX?!?!?!?!?!?!  
DoctorStabs: Ggs  
_ZSonicFox: ggs_  
wearflannels: he did insta air guns online  
**StreamofTheHut: enjoy our youth**  
Coldsoldier_op: @swift_tea my milk of magnesia!  
Onlyforjustice: Pig broken  
drivingmisslegend: i believe in u pig of the hot  
**StreamofTheHut: your**  
xScoBai: pig barely plays this anymore and his character is garbo, this is just for entertainment,  <3 pig  
Titan1373: late to stream. what were the hype moments?  
champdee: i know how u feel pig  
starcharger28: It's all good gun show  
ogmannimal: @streamofthehut is it cause this game is garbage  
yucking: y dis pig :L  
THADOUGHBOY15: SO @Streamofthehut WHO DO U USE? KENSHI HOW DO U COUNTER PICK? KENSHI ? WHAT IF U HAVE A BAD MU? KENSHI  
jstrok72: C'mon play Tremor @sonicfox we want to see it  
JukeBoxJoint: @Streamofthehut Pig of the Option Selects  
Spacejam313: LMAOOOOOOOOOOO  
Geassmaster5: @dirtydrewzer Her hands kept glowing after her ex move  
TakumiDota: LOL  
_ZSonicFox: you need to learn mus pig lol_  
korbinkreme: 1-12  
beesnipe16: so much rage  
champdee: *** sonya pissedme of  
psychicentity: PIG NO BibleThump  
Dranka40oz: @streamofthehut this is *** dope!!!  
_ZSonicFox: You play too linear atm_  
slahser1: insta guns!  
Tool96: we need jupiter  
Prophet009: sheesh  
Gboyega_: PJSalt PJSalt  
John_get_buckets: I think pig likes to suffer always picking bumbass kenshi FailFish  
Shawnnybb: Pig start playing killer instinct  
mohak23: massacre  
Spacejam313: PJSalt  
BadJujube: BibleThump  
Ian_kenshin: PJSalt  
FerraInsa: POOR PIG BibleThump  
champdee: i dont even wanna play anymore  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox NO mu is worth learning w kenshi**  
Bronsonthebandit: @Gooniin exactly. sometimes i try to feed my opinion into somebodys brain, but then i realize the opinion is mine and they dont have to share it with me. its what i think. not them. then i smoke a blunt to calm myself Kappa  
TreeofBeef: lol  
DoctorStabs: Pig too old  
livingphenom: Does Pig knows the Kenshi MU??  
CrazySteady: CoolCat  
JonnieBlade: @zsonicfox pick Johnny cage if you play with him  
demitrean: He's avenging PL ;)  
TurtleDurp: he hasnt played in 8 days  
Swift_tea: @zsonicfox ggs  
THADOUGHBOY15: I THINK I SEE A PATTERN  
_ZSonicFox: you have bad habits_  
TreeofBeef: enjoy your youth  
_ZSonicFox: like_  
hdgnomey: @zsonicfox *** u act like hes 17 and got all the time on his hands  
_ZSonicFox: BAD_  
_ZSonicFox: habits_  
ptrizzle93: CoolCat CoolCat CoolCat CoolCat CoolCat CoolCat  
Scrillantro: learn from this  
Spacejam313: PJSalt PJSalt  
G___Rated: LOL  
psychicentity: wtf  
Thaghost170: atm= @ss to mouth  
Airfreddy: You play too linear with your two options Keepo  
Valendianriskbreaker: 34's not old lol  
sXeTJ: people just randomly throwing out salt because they think it's actual salt EleGiggle  
Rip_Torn_79: IT'S BAD  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox heart isnt in to it. @Zsonicfox you dont get it your character forces them**  
Shawnnybb: PIG YOUR BETTER THAN PL  
theturtlevillage: Sonicfox is constantly waking up with something. You gotta block more.  
_ZSonicFox: like the type that get you killed quick kinda habits_  
demitrean: @zsonicfox da god Kreygasm  
Th3_Jok3r_J: @jonnieblade jonny 114 still wiffs  
starcharger28: Sup brant!  
drivingmisslegend: I always avenge PL when I take him on the road  
dirtydrewzer: Elaborate @Zsonicfox  
**StreamofTheHut: get in skype call**  
_ZSonicFox: nah true_  
Swift_tea: @zsonicfox train pig  
Suavebeatz813: Coach Fox  
Samwide: BibleThump "Enjoy your youth. -Pig OSbury  
DUSK49: what is MU? Mu of aries????  
Spacejam313: LMAOOOOOOOOOOO  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox no im serious get in call**  
_ZSonicFox: I am talking when you gain the advantage in neutral_  
beesnipe16: match up  
DashingDevin: oh snap  
_ZSonicFox: hosting a skype call so i cant_  
Geassmaster5: @dusk49 lol  
Forever_sick: match up  
astobar67: can we hear skype call? :)  
FerraInsa: MATCH UP  
_ZSonicFox: In another one already_  
xGunSh0w: Can I get 5-0'd by sonic real quick? Kappa  
bendo8888: invite pig to call fox  
Prophet009: yo this is too trill  
champdee: who cares  
Shawnnybb: Fox *** ur Skype call  
vG_Cheetos: get on skype you dorks  
Sweetneptune: pig join his  
mohak23: ohhhh MA goodness two massacres in like a week  
Shawnnybb: Join pigs  
yucking: end that *** fox  
hydrostarnight: @Zsonicfox elaborate plz skype  
Airfreddy: Stop talking to the 4 other people who play Skullgirls and get in here SwiftRage  
UDiq22: pig isn't in the same league  
jstrok72: @@zsonicfox can you show us your Tremor? Never saw you play him  
sXeTJ: NOTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD MATTERS RIGHT NOW SONIC  
xGunSh0w: we demand skupe  
THADOUGHBOY15: YEAH, LET GUNNY PLAY @Streamofthehut  
Livskis: ice ninja  
drivingmisslegend: do you guys even sexy?  
champdee: this game will be dead when sfv is out anyway  
_ZSonicFox: None of the characters I am playing force bad habits_  
Thaghost170: @zsonicfox skype pig  
Vcuzzo23: sonic get in please  
twitchdottvslashfantaram: SKYPE OR RIOT  
G___Rated: SKYPE  
Masonbc: id love to see that @xGunSh0w marksmen vs gunslinger  
thetrickster_: Gunny  
Spacejam313: KappaPride = Sonic Fox no space  
_ZSonicFox: You keep fucking up because your neutral game is bad lol_  
JukeBoxJoint: @Zsonicfox end the call  
abcdefghijk33: Rematch!  
Livskis: somebody play ice ninja so i can learn and beat the computer  
**StreamofTheHut: erron does**  
dirtydrewzer: Get into the call @Zsonicfox quick. Come on....  
hydrostarnight: Fox gettin *** eatin right now  
yucking: pls spacejam  
sXeTJ: KappaPride  
yucking: so gross  
thetrickster_: Let gunny play  
ogmannimal: MKX=Smash  
Shawnnybb: We wanna hear the debate  
mohak23: this is amazing  
DoctorStabs: do it for the stream sonic  
gooniin: Bronsonthebandit, yeah but if your opinion is based on little knowledge i have to lay down some facts but yeah you're right when it's all done we let them flowers hit the soul BasedGod  
killerkevin12: @ZSonicFox, Pls based fox. Get in the skype call  
Tool96: we just started world war 3  
Mcmous33: @zsonicfox there always so many excuses... Just take the L people. Sonic will beat you lol  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox you need to play the game from kenshi shoes**  
korbinkreme: sfv is pretty bad from what I have played  
Spacejam313: @yucking try it out KappaPride  
_ZSonicFox: Erron's playstlye is to make you scared to click a button at the wrong time_  
thetrickster_: Gunny vs Fox  
Thaghost170: SKYPE OR RIOT  
Ian_kenshin: Pig have you faced quan chi hes worse  
UDiq22: wow pig getting rekt in his own stream  
nero1616:  <3 not into it  
drivingmisslegend: can i have sex now?  
jstrok72: C'moon fox, do it for the stream Skype!  
Prophet009: yo these shots gettin me tipsy  
_ZSonicFox: I already played it from kitanas_  
frankoceanswaifu : I wanna hear Fox go ADHD on skype  
LT_the_Vigilante: @Yucking KappaPride  
demitrean: @zsonicfox true  
Dranka40oz: @vcuzzo23 milkyHeyGuys  
astobar67: @killerkevin12, LOL based fox Kappa  
_ZSonicFox: why does it matter_  
dirtydrewzer: Press 1 if u want @Zsonicfox to get in Skype call  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox what**  
Gboyega_: @xgunsh0w lol, it wont be easy for sonicfox tho cos ur marksman is strong, you can win 2games or even more on a ft6  
yucking: get away yall ugly  
JukeBoxJoint: @Zsonicfox beat pig with kenshi so he'll stop option selecting  
Themonogordo: MKX is such a salt inducing game  
Shogun_SS: Best Stream Ever!  
THADOUGHBOY15: MAN, KITANA IS BROKEN  
Thaghost170: @zsonicfox skype pig  
ptrizzle93: what if he played Ermac @Streamofthehut  
Dranka40oz: 1  
yucking: especially spacejam  
Sweetneptune: sonic won't play kenshi  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox so what was wrong w your kitana vs kenshi at esl?**  
Madslie: @korbinkreme in what was is sfv bad?  
Bryce1218: @Zsonicfox Pig wants you in that Skype call so he can cuss you the hell out  
Madslie: way  
UDiq22: pig PJSalt  
Vcuzzo23: @Dranka40oz what's happening bro?  
vG_Cheetos: skype please  
dirtydrewzer: 1  
Airfreddy: Kitana = Kenshi you heard it here first folks  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox if my neutral sucks so bad why did you have to counter pik me**  
xGunSh0w: @Gboyega_ lbsh ill get MOPPED :)  
sXeTJ: tbf MKX is pretty frustrating  
_ZSonicFox: I didnt know the MU with kitana so i went STRAIGHT to erron_  
Spacejam313: Pig so salty Kreygasm  
MKJ_Valentine: Kenshi is bad  
DashingDevin: hayyyoooooo  
drivingmisslegend: a salty pig  
Firebeam_: Sonic Play MILEENA please, I wanna see your mileena  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox you didnt have 50 50 s w kitana and you needed them**  
demitrean: PJSalt  
_ZSonicFox: And theres no "counterpick" I just picked my main_  
Suavebeatz813: Pig in his bag  
Prostunnerz01: PJSalt  
Fujin_Iro: oh, I forgot about Red Hot Sundays WutFace  
Coldsoldier_op: @streamofthehut youre taking this L in your own stream just say ggs and move on  
Livskis: somebody play ice ninja  
_ZSonicFox: No I didnt know the MU at all pig lol_  
livingphenom: Kenshi is blind....therefore Pig is, perfect Excuse  
FreeNakedVideos: yeah why did you have to counter pick him ??? huh  
korbinkreme: it felt like a downgrade from sf four  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox dude...............**  
XxDirtylova: PIG YOUR SALT IS SHOWING MAN, JUST STOP  
Spacejam313: PJSalt  
Bronsonthebandit: @Gooniin yep. pretty much bro  
_ZSonicFox: like_  
_ZSonicFox: at all_  
hdgnomey: Pig sonic beat u without 50/50's  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox well ill say this**  
Spacejam313: PJSalt PjSalt  
ogmannimal: Dayum Haha  
_ZSonicFox: Hell i didnt even know the KL matchup at ESL_  
Shogun_SS: PJSalt PJSalt  
FerraInsa: YOOOO  
beesnipe16: yo stop pig lol  
bendo8888: LOL this is so good  
sXeTJ: goddamn with the salt emotes shut up  
_ZSonicFox: I am surprised I won that_  
psychicentity: COME ON GUYS STOP THIS ISNT GOOD  
Spacejam313: PJSalt PJSalt  
Suavebeatz813: Press 1 for skype session  
beesnipe16: jesus christ remember this is justa game ***  
Suavebeatz813: 1  
_ZSonicFox: the MU I DID know_  
THADOUGHBOY15: LOL  
Geassmaster5: @streamofthehut I think he means keshi has bad neutral  
CrazySteady: NotLikeThis  
Spacejam313: 1  
Onlyforjustice: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
_ZSonicFox: was Kit vs Tanya_  
abcdefghijk33: What's mu  
Iitsfreddy: 1  
Dranka40oz: @vcuzzo23 watchin the big dogs go at it while i work  
hdgnomey: Come on KL pretty light  
Shawnnybb: Skype call dammit  
dirtydrewzer: 1  
ptrizzle93: *** tanya  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox i dont know erron as well , but HOWEVER i do know enough to know that when im blocking anything you do on block its a 33/33/33 and you ant prepare for that**  
UDiq22: pig is bad and crys  
pixelated_link: Pig's like "no you gotta pick a bum character to play my bum character! :("  
killerkevin12: 1  
Allday2k99: 13-0  
Spacejam313: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
demitrean: @zsonicfox rip scar?  
hdgnomey: Straight forward char.  
WhoIsShylo: SKYPE.  
TheSpacemang: Pig you're losing all my respect here, shake off your salt PJSalt  
dirtydrewzer: PRESS 1 FOR SKYPE  
dirtydrewzer: 1  
Catic99: SKYPE for just a lil bit?  
thetrickster_: Just let gunny play fox!!  
Prophet009: you know this *** is public right guys?  
champdee: wow its online and sonic popping off?  
xScoBai: Abcdefghijk33, match up  
Suavebeatz813: lol  
Opticrambodius: Actually, this is quite hilarious. People all worked up over something as simple and meaningless as Mortal Kombat.  
Themonogordo: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
twitchdottvslashfantaram: 1  
_ZSonicFox: pig a 33/33/33 that you lost 13% and im minus_  
champdee: jesus  
Taylorboi720__: @crazysteady I'm waiting if you still wanna play  
_ZSonicFox: if you guess right you duck i lose like 40% instantly_  
Shogun_SS: Kenshi vs Kitana  
Thefireman26g_ftw: @streamofthehut PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
hydrostarnight: 111  
UDiq22: this is embarrassing pig.  
Thaghost170: next ofline event pig is going to puch the sh!t out of @zsonicfox  
Tool96: it all comes down to fundamentals  
drivingmisslegend: BabyRage PJSalt  
Alexcustom6877: ggs though  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Crazysteady SUP BRO  
Iitsfreddy: INB4 SF GETS UNMODDED Kappa  
JukeBoxJoint: PJSalt= Pig of the hut (no spaces)  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox its not just that, its control, life lead, knock down**  
Themonogordo: PJSalt  
Masonbc: @ZSonicFox, you gonna fight xgunshow?  
Sweetneptune: what does 33/33/33 mean  
_ZSonicFox: pig_  
CrazySteady: @taylorboi720__ not working i quit CoolCat  
THADOUGHBOY15: YO, CRAZYSTEADY VS. GUNNY  
_ZSonicFox: THATS NEUTRAL_  
Livskis: this is a game stop talking about percentages and numbers. it's like summer school all over again  
_ZSonicFox: HOLY *** lol_  
stylishdante: are you two done bickering ????  
frankoceanswaifu : Not that minus chill  
hydrostarnight: Skype #  
FreeNakedVideos: I win :D  
thetrickster_: 1 Skype call. 2 Gunny play fox.  
_ZSonicFox: I can do that to you with ANY character_  
CrazySteady: @thadoughboy15 HeyGuys  
Suavebeatz813: SF is coaching Pig right now lol  
JukeBoxJoint: I F'd UP SwiftRage  
Onlyforjustice: PJSalt PJSalt  
FerraInsa: SKYYYPE PLZZZ  
Valendianriskbreaker: Well now Sonic knows the KL matchup extremely well Kappa  
Shogun_SS: PJSalt PJSalt  
Bronsonthebandit: its ok pig  
FreeNakedVideos: STFU SONIC FAG  
UDiq22: pig isn't good at games -_-_  
Suavebeatz813: whoa he said ANY  
Zamonh: Hello, crazy. @crazysteady  
DoctorStabs: Kenshi mirrot  
Carlosoceanomp: Skype  
ZeroF4L: @Sweetneptune he can go for overhead/low/commandgrab  
hydrostarnight: Oooo  
Shawnnybb: wtf is happening  
drivingmisslegend: you guys need to work on your 40/40/20 game  
twitchdottvslashfantaram: ANY CHARACTER  
_ZSonicFox: Pig is good but he has REALLY bad habits_  
starcharger28: Pig, lol it's online dude  
CrazySteady: @zamonh HeyGuys  
Opticrambodius: Sorry Pig, I'm going to have to side with the two time EVO champ on this one...  
TheSpacemang: @Zsonicfox watch out sonic, Pig is probably gonna put you on his list now and own you the next time you meet in a tourny  
hydrostarnight: Any character  
astobar67: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
demitrean: Phone call?  
Dougdfc: Man, I'm sitting here trying to read this conversation and I see all these emotes instead  
DoctorStabs: do it mirror match  
Taylorboi720__: @crazysteady try inviting me I need to play a skillful player  
dirtydrewzer: @f  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Crazysteady U GOT PS4? U GONNA PLAY ON STREAM?  
Th3_Jok3r_J: sonic ducking skyoe call Kappa  
gooniin: Bronsonthebandit, real talk may the lord do you good and keep that top tier mindset strog  
Spacejam313: ResidentSleeper  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox ok let me ask you this - whats the bad part about you just doing 21122 low ex grenade on block**  
Suavebeatz813: "any character"  
Tool96: this is worse than summerjam  
_ZSonicFox: that I caught onto really early on into our set_  
dirtydrewzer: @Freenakedvideos don't be rude  
vG_Cheetos: everyone has a 50/50! its either you block or get thrown. everyone can be opened up in this game  
Nexallus: Other people in chat being immature FailFish  
XxDirtylova: PIG FOR REAL MAN, SINCE MKA, ITS JUST YOUR HABITS ARE REPTITIVE  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox you said my neutral sucks**  
Mcmous33: Damn dude everyone has excuses because they can't beat the fox  
_ZSonicFox: Pig I lose a bar of meter and i dont get a guaranteed follow up_  
CrazySteady: @thadoughboy15 not tonight CoolCat  
Bronsonthebandit: @Gooniin and also with you brother Kappa  
sXeTJ: @Nexallus, salt EleGiggle EleGiggle XDDDD  
Gboyega_: @xgunsh0w in djt's voice, mopped  
THADOUGHBOY15: DAMN, @Crazysteady BibleThump BibleThump BibleThump BibleThump  
abcdefghijk33: Fight again  
XxDirtylova: YOU TRY MASHING OUTTA EEVRYTHING  
frankoceanswaifu : D4 cough cough  
hydrostarnight: Ooooo  
Traphustla101: Sup, everyone.  
DRAMATIK214: shots fired bang bang Kappa  
UDiq22: girl fight!  
Suavebeatz813: Sonicfox ...beat him using ferra torr  
_ZSonicFox: im only +7 and your character can poke me out of any follow up except_  
DjN0nam3: Who's salty?  
abcdefghijk33: Keep fighting  
_ZSonicFox: a poke_  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox how is the threat of d3 command grab or more pressure not a threat**  
CrazySteady: @thadoughboy15 bleedPurple  
DashingDevin: I always have said "50/50's should never be considered a strategy based on skill"  
xGunSh0w: @Gboyega_ you know it Kappa  
XxDirtylova: JUST BLOCK SOMETIMES  
Traphustla101: Who tryna run sets?  
Opticrambodius: @Mcmous33 I think Neto had the best excuse...lol.  
WhoIsShylo: This typing sh!t is whack. Get on Skype.  
_ZSonicFox: D3 command grab doesnt even exist anymore_  
UDiq22: pig vs sonic tonsil hockey match  
demitrean: This is like me and @crazysteady arguing lol BrokeBack  
yucking: yo dawg @Traphustla101  
Thaghost170: a man is going to assault a boy next mkx tournament  
Traphustla101: Lol.  
THADOUGHBOY15: MAN, *** THEM TALKING I WANT TO SEE SOME MATCHES!!!!!!  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox skyp  
CrazySteady: I don't argue with people  
XxDirtylova: PIG JUST STOP MAN  
Firebeam_: Wow Sonics been kicking *** all night  
Nexallus: It's just a discussion lol, why are people all abut Salt  
frankoceanswaifu : Press 1 for Skype  
Madslie: lol doesn't even exist anymore hold dat pig  
_ZSonicFox: How does it sound to have your character nerfed in literally every patch but the most recent one?_  
Catic99: Just skype for a bit and then rejoin your call later fox  
hydrostarnight: 1  
UDiq22: @demitrean who the f are u? lol  
sXeTJ: 1  
astobar67: 1  
DoctorStabs: 1  
hydrostarnight: 11  
Suavebeatz813: 1  
Shawnnybb: Do a Skype call so we can have a proper arguement  
Infamous973: Pig pick up a new main  
hydrostarnight: 111111  
CrumsHD: @Crazysteady LORD CRAZY CoolCat  
Firebeam_: 13-0  
frankoceanswaifu : 1  
L3monBM: 1  
Themonogordo: 1  
MKJ_Valentine: 21122 is broke it interrupts back dash and floaty jumps ugh  
hydrostarnight: 1111  
FerraInsa: 1  
Alexcustom6877: pig needs to train  
JukeBoxJoint: 11111111111111  
dirtydrewzer: 1  
dirtydrewzer: 11  
Traphustla101: Sup @Doctorstabs  
hydrostarnight: 11111  
Bryce1218: @zsonicfox @streamofthehut you guys should fight it out in real life. No frame advantage there lmao  
THADOUGHBOY15: YO, GUNNY VS. CROOKED  
dirtydrewzer: 111111  
bendo8888: 1  
Thaghost170: 1  
A_real_astronaut: Pig you got your *** beat stfu  
CrazySteady: @crumshd CoolCat  
nero1616: damn  
killerkevin12: 1  
UDiq22: PJSalt  
FerraInsa: 11111  
Suavebeatz813: Skype or die  
demitrean: @zsonicfox what about PL? Poor guy lol  
Masonbc: @xGunSh0w, whats your highest combo in marksman?  
drivingmisslegend: BrainSlug PJSalt BrainSlug PJSalt niggas be melting  
Infamous973: Kenshi bows  
ferluno01: 1  
hydrostarnight: 1111  
dirtydrewzer: 1  
Bronsonthebandit: shots fired PJSalt  
Swift_tea: @catic99 ikr haha  
frankoceanswaifu : See everyone wants it  
abcdefghijk33: Press 2 for more matches  
Infamous973: blows  
DoctorStabs: hey @traphustla101  
Shogun_SS: PJSalt  
Thefireman26g_ftw: Press 1 if sonicfox is winning this arguement  
Firebeam_: Sonic: Do you feel bad for PL?  
Alexcustom6877: 2  
_ZSonicFox: When I said you were getting hit by things I dont want you to get hit by_  
Iitsfreddy: 1  
Rip_Torn_79: erron has barely been touched, very small nerfs  
UDiq22: pig is sore loser  
_ZSonicFox: I MEANT it_  
sXeTJ: 2  
JukeBoxJoint: 1111  
beesnipe16: 1  
thetrickster_: 2  
starcharger28: Man this is funny  
Traphustla101: Perfect 13ngend.  
xGunSh0w: @Masonbc 40 midscreen 50 corner  
abcdefghijk33: 2  
Shawnnybb: Bro PL made a 13-0 emote for his stream lol  
Opticrambodius: I thought Pig said he wouldn't care if he got bodied...  
_ZSonicFox: Thats neutral_  
A_real_astronaut: 1111111111111111111  
Erasesj: 2  
GreatKungLao: @Zsonicfox "How does it sound to have your character nerfed in literally every patch but the most recent one?" As a Liu Kang player I feel these words more than any :(  
Darlo_ace: SwiftRage  
sXeTJ: Is anyone really winning this argument?  
pixelated_link: "You can only pick a bum character to play against my bum character"  
vG_Cheetos: @Traphustla101 got any new subzero ice clone corner combos?  
Nexallus: They aren't fighting lmao they're just going over what's wrong  
hydrostarnight: I smell sniff sniff saaaaaalt  
mohak23: daym sonic is on a rampage  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox well ill say this, im shit, ive already given up. Ill accept im just very very bad and im fine w that, Its a game and i dont have the 17 year olds time or i cant do what yomi does and leave my job, family, school, education and future for gaing in a warehouse for months so you guys enjoy it and if you wanna play casuals im down, but im not down for bs trolling or whatever**  
Masonbc: @xGunSh0w, sorry was a random question i just got curious. xD  
sXeTJ: "fighting" EleGiggle  
_ZSonicFox: There is no real reason you should get opened up by me clicking 11 or 21122_  
frankoceanswaifu : Press 13 for PL nudes KappaPride  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao :D /  
XxDirtylova: IT'S NOT A ARGUMENT  
EnvyThis117: i just want to see matches  
Zamonh: Hello !! @greatkunglao  
Bronsonthebandit: @Greatkunglao i feel you  
demitrean: @udiq22 more like who the f are u lol  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox im not gonna pull a pl and like i can beat you or that i will**  
XxDirtylova: IT FOX TRYING TO TEACH PIG  
xXx_Horror_xXx: LOL  
dirtydrewzer: @Zsonicfox just has more time on his hands to practice @Streamofthehut... if you were his age u would be killing it  
SheppieeBoyy: just got here whats happenin rn lol  
_ZSonicFox: I know pig but you have to listen to me_  
drivingmisslegend: How do you neutralize salt?  
Suavebeatz813: dont throw in the towel pig  
_ZSonicFox: if you start blamimg my wins on 33/33/33_  
Suavebeatz813: dont do it  
yucking: bolls  
Senseibigballs: PREACH PIG  
_ZSonicFox: you are already on the path to PL_  
hydrostarnight: Oooooooo  
beesnipe16: LOLll  
Valendianriskbreaker: They already nerfed my character though because of how stupid his damage was in Bojutsu. He's still making top 8s last I checked Kappa  
yucking: OMG  
DoctorStabs: talk to the stream pig  
Suavebeatz813: ouch  
Samwide: :D  
TeleTubbz: oh ***  
Darigazz: THE DARK SIDE GROWS STRONG  
UDiq22: pig is PL confirmed  
astobar67: oh ***  
Madslie: ayyyyy  
Prophet009: OOOOOO  
Onlyforjustice: PL is the worst fate  
sXeTJ: PL PogChamp  
hydrostarnight: Shots fired  
bendo8888: the path to PL LOL  
Erasesj: @streamofthehut +  
Sweetneptune: poor Pl :c  
ogmannimal: 33/33/33 is more than a 50/50  
DUSK49: perfect 13gend and pig of the h07  
Shogun_SS: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
Mr_spectacular69: Rekt PL  
EMPRJUPITER: wait. other people know about 21122 tricks? 4Head  
hdgnomey: Calm tf down sonic u actin like erron black FAIR  
mohak23: omg  
Alexcustom6877: ratata  
beesnipe16: that's ***  
Onlyforjustice: NOT PL NOOOO  
Allday2k99: PL CONFIRMED  
Nexallus: The PL side is strong  
Kingmosesfff: Lmao  
Spookygentleman: sf is a jedi  
Thaghost170: @zsonicfox you thiink you can take pig in real life??  
_ZSonicFox: I literall have all of evo top 8 to prove that I didnt need 33/33/33's to win so why the hell would you bring that up_  
abcdefghijk33: This man sonicfox made him wanna quit  
XxDirtylova: YOU GUYS ARE SEEING PIGS TRUE COLORS  
JukeBoxJoint: "on the path to pl" WutFace da fq is this little KappaPride mf saying gay af  
sXeTJ: PL CONFIRMED  
hydrostarnight: Balalaika  
ogmannimal: It's okizumi  
Benjifranklin88: Ayooooo  
drivingmisslegend: with honey nut cheerios of course  
XxDirtylova: FINALLLYY  
hdgnomey: Im done sonic out here actin like EB is fair  
Onlyforjustice: PL IS WORST THAN HELL  
Darlo_ace: PogChamp  
Kelter_Skelter: WHY IS STREAM SO QUIET  
Traphustla101: PL of the hut.  
hdgnomey: Close stream guys  
L3monBM: 4Head  
Shogun_SS: PIG OF THE LEGEND  
hydrostarnight: Zfox banned  
Alexcustom6877: PL OF THE HUT  
Suavebeatz813: lol  
astobar67: @Traphustla101, YES  
Benjifranklin88: Yooooooo  
UDiq22: pig is always a bitch.  
BadJujube: BibleThump  
Unicornpuncher: STOP BREAKING MKX  
TheSpacemang: Pig is a bitch, just a salty, salty ***  
XxDirtylova: PL OF THE HUT HAAHHAHAHHAHA  
nero1616: welp  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox im saying my character cannot fore these things**  
TheSpacemang: total loss of respect  
frankoceanswaifu : Pig's arguing with a 17 yr old furry no offense thi  
bendo8888: PERFECT PIG  
Zamonh: It's *** lit, yo.  
Themonogordo: PJSalt OF THE HUT  
Benjifranklin88: He goin crazy  
Geassmaster5: He has point DJT blocks his 33/33/33 all the time  
_ZSonicFox: Yes he can pig_  
Suavebeatz813: dead @ pl of the hut  
Prostunnerz01: PIG 13GEND Kreygasm  
Coldsoldier_op: Damn...path to PL. He ruined his name that day....  
Shawnnybb: GUYS STOP WutFace  
Firebeam_: Can someone translate their argument to me? I have no idea what Pig is upset about  
_ZSonicFox: your problem is_  
Sweetneptune: I think lord brady would beat sonic fox  
Masonbc: @xGunSh0w, senpai please explain to me what 33/33/33/33 is  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox if you think differently go win w him like u did kitana**  
dirtydrewzer: PRESS'' 1 ''FOR SKYPE  
Jamalthegreatest: Buff kenshi pls  
THADOUGHBOY15: USE A DIFFERENT CHARACTER  
_ZSonicFox: you dont know matchups_  
livingphenom: So this is what it sounds like when Pig Cries???  
Senseibigballs: This is like highschool all over again lol  
nero1616: PL + LTG = Pig Of The Hut  
Prophet009: BREAK IT UP GUYS  
Forever_sick: BibleThump stop  
drivingmisslegend: pig in a blanket  
korbinkreme: stop using kenshi and use KL  
hdgnomey: go win with him  
psychicentity: STOP  
_ZSonicFox: No because I cant play a character I dont like_  
BadJujube: pls Pig BibleThump  
hydrostarnight: @Zsonicfox show him  
Kratos678: @Zsonicfox go sleep, tomorrow you need go to shcool  
sXeTJ: kung lao EleGiggle  
Thefireman26g_ftw: Ohhhhh U DONT KNOW MATCHUPS  
kaesan5591: @Nero1616 LMAOO  
Onlyforjustice: Pig drop kenshi and use Quan chi  
hdgnomey: OOO  
Mkworstnightmare: Boo hoo at least you're not a Kano player  
champdee: ok fox we getit  
Spacejam313: There still going at it ResidentSleeper  
DUSK49: Legend of the Hut  
hdgnomey: H  
abcdefghijk33: Switch characters... That simple  
vG_Cheetos: drop kenshi bro, or learn the mu's sonic is right  
Nexallus: Pig it doesn't work like that, sonic cant just "win" with a character  
THADOUGHBOY15: MAN, STOP CRYING!! KENSHI IS ASS. LET HIM BE ASS. LEAVE HIS *** AND PICK A TOP TIER LIKE SONIC DID  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox dude i know enough about the mu , wtf are you talking about**  
champdee: enough  
Rip_Torn_79: tommorow is labor day  
DjN0nam3: @zsonicfox to pick up kenshi to prove a point?  
Swollasfux: LEGENDARY HUT  
_ZSonicFox: No you dont pig_  
drivingmisslegend: Driving Miss Hut  
Opticrambodius: Sonic's really sticking to his guns here. Eh, get it? That's funny right?  
Suavebeatz813: lol  
xGunSh0w: @Masonbc lots of mixups  
TheSpacemang: @Streamofthehut APPARENTLY NOT LOL  
Erasesj: @kratos678 BloodTrail BloodTrail BloodTrail  
Spacejam313: @hdgnomey PL all over again smh Keepo  
wildcat1515: neatherreaml is out to get pigofthehut Kappa  
_ZSonicFox: I PROMISE YOU pig_  
psychicentity: STOP GUYS  
Icewarrior_827: sonic should play kenshit  
Darlo_ace: PogChamp  
nero1616: PJSalt SwiftRage  
Firebeam_: lol  
Allday2k99: Wtf is mu  
yucking: yall are crazy  
Ian_kenshin: Pig you got hit by everything lmao  
ThatKidBrian: Pig you don't know MU!  
Valendianriskbreaker: Pick top tier Goro  
Senseibigballs: Could we all just go play Diablo with Tom?  
UDiq22: pig you lost move on with ur life lol  
_ZSonicFox: you dont know enough about the erron black matchup_  
champdee: pig doesnt care  
Bronsonthebandit: match up  
nero1616: MU is match up  
bendo8888: TEACH PIG  
THADOUGHBOY15: ITS GETTING HEATED AHAHHAHA  
frankoceanswaifu : Just Skype already  
Valendianriskbreaker: He got the buffs now  
ferluno01: P13 of the Hut? Kappa  
ZeroF4L: @Allday2k99 Match up  
mohak23: matxhups  
Unicornpuncher: Lol Kenshit  
Onlyforjustice: Capital letters. *** is serious  
psychicentity: AHHHH  
Swift_tea: @allday2k99 matchups  
pixelated_link: Pretty sure the evo champ knows what he's talking about  
Thaghost170: RACE WAR  
Scrillantro: damn i like pig a lot, but he's definitely in the wrong here lol  
yucking: bolls  
Probl3m_child: Pizza hut Kappa  
abcdefghijk33: We are instigating the hell out of this  
korbinkreme: mu=match up  
A_real_astronaut: Mu= match up  
GreatKungLao: @Abcdefghijk33 Counter picking is not a noble thing to do. True Heroes are character loyalists! Kappa  
Allday2k99: @zerof4l ohh thanks  
Traphustla101: Someone explain whats happening in here?  
Suavebeatz813: @Zsonicfox kenshi mirror??? now??  
Bronsonthebandit: pig getting bodied  
champdee: ur being a dick sonic straight up  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Scrillantro EXACTLY  
Tool96: man the mkx fans and community are trolls and assholes  
FerraInsa: BabyRage BabyRage BabyRage deIlluminati deIlluminati deIlluminati WutFace WutFace  
Titan1373: constructive criticism never hurts...  
Masonbc: @xGunSh0w, like a tickthrow overhead and low together?  
yucking: SPICY MEMESICLE  
drivingmisslegend: I WANT A PREDATOR MASK!!!!  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox pig do t knw show him  
Spacejam313: ResidentSleeper  
Str8_Achilles: kenshi vs kenshi  
Shawnnybb: Pig knows the matchup Fox, you are just the Better player it's that simple FailFish  
demitrean: @zsonicfox you gotta tell him in a different way bro to where it don't hurt :/  
beesnipe16: pig you need to just relax dude  
Erasesj: @greatkunglao sup beast  
Bryce1218: King of the Pizza Hut  
vG_Cheetos: 17 year old vs 30 something year old. get hype!  
Valendianriskbreaker: Pig vs Sonic MM?  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Greatkunglao ARE U THE REAL GLK FROM YOUTUBE?  
BlackChapters: hes being honest  
killerkevin12: @Traphustla101, Sonicfox and Pig are discussing Pigs playstyle and ***  
Darlo_ace: MVGame  
THE_BANNDIT_1996: @greatkunglao whats up man  
Senseibigballs: Don't call sonic what he likes.  
xGunSh0w: yes @Masonbc  
ferluno01: Pizza the Hut?  
_ZSonicFox: Because your blaming your losses on me doing "33/33/33"s when I havent even made that a gameplan since day 1 yet_  
psychicentity: WE'RE LOOSING VIEWERS!!!!  
**StreamofTheHut: ok if you wanna talk we can talk elsewhere or on the phone, i do realize though every since your success thats one thing you dont do is talk w me more .**  
Kratos678: @greatkunglao hello man :)  
abcdefghijk33: @champdee shut yo soft *** up  
Themonogordo: FEELSBADMAN  
colbeats: kenshi erron black is 5/5 MU  
drivingmisslegend: slut of the hut  
xScoBai: Traphustla101 sf and pig played and its resorted to this bickering  
GreatKungLao: @Thadoughboy15 Yeah, it's me.  
Mcmous33: @zsonicfox bro chill, I think you just ended this mans whole career  
A_real_astronaut: Sonic fox is= drake pig= meek mill lol  
hydrostarnight: Oooooo  
nero1616: Perfect of tier hut  
_ZSonicFox: I know pig im busy_  
sXeTJ: THE MORTAL KOMBAT COMMUNITY IS A GREAT COMMUNITY THAT I AM PROUD TO BE APART OF EleGiggle  
GreatKungLao: @The_banndit_1996 @Kratos678 Hey!  
**StreamofTheHut: me too**  
Swollasfux: sonixfox responding?? MUST MEAN PIG DID SOMETHING RIGHT  
hydrostarnight: Oooo  
champdee: hes disrepecting him for no reason  
UDiq22: pig of the salt  
Bronsonthebandit: @Mcmous33 lol  
hydrostarnight: Busy  
Spacejam313: THIS IS SCRIPTED ResidentSleeper  
Traphustla101: It's hard to fight Kenshi with Sub.  
Zamonh: Hello. @greatkunglao  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Greatkunglao BEST LUI KANG Kreygasm Kreygasm Kreygasm Kreygasm Kreygasm  
Airfreddy: Busy counting eSports money TriHard  
psychicentity: WE LOST 50 VIEWERS  
Onlyforjustice: PL IF THE HUT  
dirtydrewzer: SAD AONG  
hydrostarnight: Ooooo the drama  
Alexcustom6877: its like a breakup  
Suavebeatz813: lol scripted  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao wil you stream later?  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Greatkunglao GET ON STREAM  
_ZSonicFox: But you need to learn Matchups and not do dumb things in matchups_  
BadJujube: you two are cute, now hug it out  
dirtydrewzer: SAD SONG  
demitrean: PogChamp  
_ZSonicFox: part of Neutral_  
Unicornpuncher: ASALTED  
_ZSonicFox: is NOT to get knocked down pig_  
livingphenom: He got girls to shake off, n school  
Thefireman26g_ftw: OHHHHHHH  
sXeTJ: SCRIPTED, FAKE AND GAY ResidentSleeper  
drivingmisslegend: put some salt on my ham sandwich  
TeleTubbz: Just drop kenshi. We know you love him but he's pretty much *** now  
hydrostarnight: Ooooo  
frankoceanswaifu : Get a room u 2  
TheKnee0fJustice: yay, arguing let's go to milkys stream @milkgasm  
**StreamofTheHut: honestly i have no way**  
ferluno01: PogChamp  
champdee: if they wanna talk stuff doit privately  
Geassmaster5: deIlluminati deIlluminati scripted  
**StreamofTheHut: its fine i accept that**  
TheSpacemang: 50 viewers, a couple hundred follows  
_ZSonicFox: You have to work on your neutral game_  
**StreamofTheHut: no need to bicker more**  
Thefireman26g_ftw: G E T I N G O W N E D  
GreatKungLao: @Nexallus @Thadoughboy15 Not today, I'm playing AC4 after watching The Walking Dead Season 3.  
Traphustla101: Kenshi isn't bad.  
UDiq22: salt if the hut  
Shogun_SS: LOL Sad song for Pig  
Spacejam313: @greatkunglao our lord and savior the greatlunglao Kreygasm  
Valendianriskbreaker: Yo is a 34 year old man going to allow a 17 year old kid to school him?  
_ZSonicFox: your letting me hit you for free_  
Coldsoldier_op: U AINT GOT THE ANSWERS PIG!  
Traphustla101: Who said he was?  
TheSpacemang: @Streamofthehut you're being childish  
abcdefghijk33: Can we see more matches  
_ZSonicFox: when I was saying you werent blocking earlier pig_  
THE_BANNDIT_1996: @greatkunglao whens the next time your streaming?  
sXeTJ: Pig play sad song  
Bryce1218: @zsonicfox call his *** lol  
Suavebeatz813: he called you free wtf  
Shawnnybb: this is an argument meant for skypw  
Prophet009: THIS IS PUBLIC GUYS!!!!!!!  
Suavebeatz813: fight back!!  
_ZSonicFox: Its because I was pointing out you were making horrific reads_  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Greatkunglao BibleThump BibleThump BibleThump BibleThump BibleThump  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao nooooOOO DUMP THAT SHOW  
GreatKungLao: @The_banndit_1996 MIGHT be tomorrow.  
drivingmisslegend: 1 little piggy  
**StreamofTheHut: @Thespacemang no im serious theres nothing to discuss here man**  
DoctorStabs: It's the ps4 pad  
hdgnomey: Pig won a match its all good  
sXeTJ: WHOA THIS IS PUBLIC ARE YOU SERIOUS I DIDNT KNOW THAT  
_ZSonicFox: And you are playing too linear in your neutral_  
yucking: SPICY MEME  
DashingDevin: what does age have anything to do with this? jesus  
Thefireman26g_ftw: PIG TERRIBLE READ HUT  
hydrostarnight: Oooo pig mad  
_ZSonicFox: Its to the point that I just autopilot pig_  
champdee: and whoever scrub told me to stfu, dont do that again  
Senseibigballs: See, now I want Sonic to lose every major lol.  
hdgnomey: Sonic u can stop with the *** tslkin  
A_real_astronaut: Pig is toooooo salty right now  
Mkworstnightmare: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
livingphenom: Kenshi got hit with about 65 slides n Ex slides  
THADOUGHBOY15: @Greatkunglao DO U STREAM AT ALL??  
Swift_tea: @zsonicfox train pig  
Shogun_SS: Pig Rage Quit  
TheSpacemang: @Streamofthehut learn to take criticism  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox banned  
Swollasfux: put another song if u got more energy to respond pig  
yucking: this is too spicy rn  
Shawnnybb: SKYPE  
drivingmisslegend: pig of the butt  
_ZSonicFox: You need to go through and see all of my options_  
nero1616: auto pilot damn  
mohak23: autopilot omg the disrespect  
Unicornpuncher: You need to find a glitch and exploit it Pig like all the top players  
ThatKidBrian: Autopilot. Lmfao  
frankoceanswaifu : Pig and Fox should fight nrl  
Nexallus: @greatkunglao TWD is like watching Kitana die in mkx story  
hdgnomey: Smh  
Suavebeatz813: Daniel Son is schooling Mr Miyagi wtff  
GreatKungLao: @Thatkidbrian Of course, almost all my streams are on my YouTube channel.  
TakumiDota: you could actually own everyone if u trained with SF @StreamofTheHut  
Prophet009: sonic chill bro  
Thefireman26g_ftw: PIG HAS STARTED CUTTING  
Taylorboi720__: @crazysteady HOW RUDE  
frankoceanswaifu : Irl  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox show pig  
Ian_kenshin: Autopilot SwiftRage  
DjN0nam3: Smh  
_ZSonicFox: Theres a REASON i am the only erron black and reasons why people like forever king jr and REO both dropped him_  
**StreamofTheHut: SF too good to train w me now**  
vG_Cheetos: sonic train me  
CrazySteady: @taylorboi720__ CoolCat  
Thefireman26g_ftw: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
Unicornpuncher: You play fair that is a violation of Mortal Kombat  
UDiq22: lol  
Mkworstnightmare: No excuses with Kensington  
nero1616: pig so sensitive talk to me more sonic Kappa  
Onlyforjustice: Pig is looking for the rope  
drivingmisslegend: ron blac aint good  
_ZSonicFox: i actually dont train with anybodybr / > XxDirtylova: THE DOGS FEAR FOR THIER LIVES AT THIS POINT  
killerkevin12: yooo, sonicfox and pig should train together  
Suavebeatz813: lol  
champdee: sonic, talk about it privately, nows not the time  
astobar67: LOL  
DjN0nam3: Stream monsters have no chill  
_ZSonicFox: just i lab things_  
**StreamofTheHut: smart**  
_ZSonicFox: look at situations_  
Ian_kenshin: Zsonicfox has a point  
_ZSonicFox: then play skullgirls lol_  
champdee: be respectful  
**StreamofTheHut: lol**  
twitchdottvslashfantaram: lol  
UDiq22: P13 of the salt  
_ZSonicFox: I dont play this game alot_  
Scrillantro: man i can see it now, pigs gonna hate sonicfox for "downplaying his characters" even though SF is being reasonable actually  
Nexallus: sonic has secrets Kappa  
TheSpacemang: @Zsonicfox you play any BlazBlue?  
Swift_tea: @zsonicfox skullgirls!!!!!  
THE_BANNDIT_1996: @greatkunglao cool if you are ill jump in and watch for awhile  
Prophet009: loooool  
demitrean: CoolCat sounds like u @crazysteady to good to train ppl lol  
Spacejam313: ResidentSleeper  
champdee: thats all  
vG_Cheetos: erron black is mid tier dude im tellin you  
bendo8888: skullgirls calls me  
_ZSonicFox: BUT_  
sXeTJ: "salt" EleGiggle  
Alexcustom6877: he didn't laugh lo  
Kratos678: @Zsonicfox you already lose Forever King and DJT so dont need teach another players  
Bronsonthebandit: are we done here?  
Str8_Achilles: sonicfox god  
drivingmisslegend: i play skullgirls when i masturbate  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox have a good night**  
Bryce1218: @zsonicfox @streamofthehut FIGHT IRL  
Thefireman26g_ftw: @streamofthehut w r e c k e d  
Levar0510: Yay they are friends again  
Firebeam_: omg sonic just spent 2 hours in your stream and hes "too good for you" lol  
Geassmaster5: Oh god Skullgirls  
Rip_Torn_79: skullgirls with that gdlk netcode tho  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox teollin  
Airfreddy: Dismissed  
TakumiDota: daaaaaaaaamn  
Shogun_SS: RAGE QUIT  
xScoBai: GreatKungLao saltiest player out there, complains every time he gets brutaled, "disrespect"  
_ZSonicFox: I am 200% confident in my neutral game pig_  
Ian_kenshin: Pig turned into tom brady emo  
Swift_tea: I agree with u @zsonicfox  
FairLightZ: Option select Kappa  
TentacleCornerCarry: 13-0  
_ZSonicFox: And thats what I use to win_  
ogmannimal: MKX bad  
Erasesj: @kratos678 +  
JukeBoxJoint: "I DON'T PLAY THIS GAME ALOT"- SONIC FOX  
sXeTJ: implying they stopped being friends EleGiggle  
Spacejam313: ResidentSleeper ResidentSleeper ResidentSleeper  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox good**  
champdee: we gettt ittt  
drivingmisslegend: Tom Hut  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox later man**  
sXeTJ: 200% MAD  
Masonbc: so no gunshow vs sonicfox then :  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao who are your favorite characters in walking dead?  
korbinkreme: Kappa  
frankoceanswaifu : Reo dropped erron for Jason because he loves horror movies  
abcdefghijk33: He mad  
Atticist: You into any other anime?  
Onlyforjustice: It's hard trying to get in the heads of old men fox  
hydrostarnight: 3sec stream off guys  
TheSpacemang: This ham is salted as ***  
Dayron17: If sonic uses the word pig one more time.....  
champdee: byee byee  
TakumiDota: PIG IS GETTING SHUT DOWN LIKE MEEK MILL BOYS  
GreatKungLao: @Xscobai Those days are gone.  
UDiq22: @streamofthehut so SAlTY  
_ZSonicFox: Once you go through and learn erron black thoroughly_  
mohak23: pig is rage quitting  
Shawnnybb: just say goodnight man FailFish  
_ZSonicFox: you will see his flaws_  
Suavebeatz813: awwwwwwwww this breakup was painful to watch  
TheSpacemang: dat's some salty bacon  
Thefireman26g_ftw: PIG CANT MAKE READS -SONICFOX 2015  
Thaghost170: pig is saying gtfo  
hydrostarnight: Pig rage  
Spacejam313: That salt was to real from pig Kreygasm  
Str8_Achilles: rage quit  
TakumiDota: PIG IS GETTING SHUT DOWN LIKE MEEK MILL BOYS.  
Swollasfux: WHERE THE *** IS 13GEND WHEN WE NEED HIM  
UDiq22: pig go cry  
bendo8888: that after match PJSalt was so good Kreygasm  
Madslie: yea reo did drop erron black I forgot about that  
Prophet009: SHUT UUUP!!! LOL  
GreatKungLao: @Nexallus Rick and Deryl.  
Suavebeatz813: lol  
beesnipe16: lol  
_ZSonicFox: Only 5 people exploit his flaws atm_  
ThatKidBrian: PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
Traphustla101: Who wanna seet?  
sXeTJ: "rage quit" EleGiggle  
Traphustla101: Set*  
beesnipe16: sonic shutting everyone's stream down  
hydrostarnight: Sonic master troll  
drivingmisslegend: Cry me an ocean  
Suavebeatz813: who are those 5 people  
Iitsfreddy: FAKE AND GAY LIKE THE 13-0  
Scrillantro: SF isnt taking pigs hint that he wants him to leave lulz  
beesnipe16: lol  
Shogun_SS: PIG OF THE BRADY 13GEND  
kcang12: PIG YOU ARE THE MAN ! , SONIC GTFO ***  
Shawnnybb: END THE CONVERSATION MAN WutFace  
astobar67: FeelsBadMan  
Tool96: can everyone in chat stop being assholes  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao oh no dude, so much pain...  
Traphustla101: What are the 5 characters? @Zsonicfox  
DjN0nam3: Ppl need to stop playing sonic lol  
zoofs: @Traphustla101 @Yucking  
Taylorboi720__: @crazysteady turn your mic on so I can complain to you  
Str8_Achilles: 13-0  
Valendianriskbreaker: This is a good soap opera  
Senseibigballs: REMOVE HIS SWORD PIG  
Ian_kenshin: DJT exploit flaws  
abcdefghijk33: Sooooo are we gonna see anymore matches????  
THADOUGHBOY15: PIG IS MAD  
ThatKidBrian: @zsonicfox I love you man!  
DUSK49: PL of the Hut  
frankoceanswaifu : Pig cutting himself with Sento right now smh  
KingKewpa: djt mit king and honeybee?  
The_Zodiac925: sonic u da bes mang  <3  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox later fix**  
WhoIsShylo: Sonic is just the guy for now.  
CrazySteady: @taylorboi720__ stahhpppp lol  
Suavebeatz813: djt MIT  
_ZSonicFox: If you need MU exp on EB, goto Reo, DJT, MIT, King, Me_  
**StreamofTheHut: fox**  
R1D1_998: I still don't know what a furry is  
hydrostarnight: @zsonicfox stop talking and show him  
GreatKungLao: @Nexallus That's the entire point of the show. You have to be in pain or no fun allowed.  
Prophet009: sonic ur making this worse  
_ZSonicFox: ESPECIALLY DJT_  
drivingmisslegend: take that tarkatan sword away pig  
XxDirtylova: THE DOGS TRYING TO ESCAPE OUT THE WINDOW  
UDiq22: @streamofthehut crying baby  
Firebeam_: Kens13  
vG_Cheetos: hqt beats erron 7-3  
TheSpacemang: @Zsonicfox whenever my bud is beat outright by someone, he goes to practice and records their combos and finds the holes. It's an easy strategy  
sXeTJ: @R1D1_998, good keep it that way  
_ZSonicFox: DJT has the best EB MU knowledge_  
DashingDevin: well that was juicy  
mohak23: omg  
hydrostarnight: RIP STREAM  
Onlyforjustice: Business card  
Senseibigballs: @xxdirtylova LOOOOOOOOL  
sXeTJ: @R1D1_998, do not investigate  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox dude ive already said theres no point in discusssing any of this, i have 0 plans to compete**  
nero1616: time to go to twitter  
Hi_im_ash: Sonic is right  
dirtydrewzer: @Zsonicfox he telling u to leave man. take a hint  
drivingmisslegend: Dis gun b bad  
**StreamofTheHut: @Zsonicfox GGs good luck w everything**  
Swift_tea: @dashingdevin arent u gonna fight next  
Traphustla101: Does SF respond to other people or he talking on autopilot to pig?  
Nexallus: @Greatkunglao I couldn't do it after season 5, that shitt made me bawl  
Spacejam313: @dashingdevin stfu hoe *** viewbotter  
The_Zodiac925: yu guys fighting :(  
R1D1_998: @sxetj wtf lol  
_ZSonicFox: I bet you didnt even know you could completely prevent EB's 33/33/33 pig_  
frankoceanswaifu : DJT is just godlike tho  
Naturallyill: someone hacked his acc  
Valendianriskbreaker: Yeah, that's why DJT beat u at Summer Jam, amirite?  
Shogun_SS: GG Fox  
Forever_sick: ok stop  
Senseibigballs: AUGGIE MADE A NONO GOTTA CLEAN  
Jamalthegreatest: Can I poke out of the beginning just as he presses the first button of 21122  
Swollasfux: PIG FOR PRESIDENT  
Shawnnybb: fox he is saying bye just say bye Failfish  
FerraInsa: YO PIG OF THE BRADY? Kappa  
mohak23: no pig pllzz stupid  
_ZSonicFox: like OS the entire 33/33/33_  
Thefireman26g_ftw: U DODNT KNOW  
Spacejam313: ResidentSleeper  
Opticrambodius: I'll tell you what DJT doesn't have, corner glitch knowledge...lol.  
Unicornpuncher: Only Quitters Quit  
Suavebeatz813: how do you prevent it Fox  
sXeTJ: @R1D1_998, srsly dont  
hdgnomey: Everyone knows EB flaws  
Bronsonthebandit: stop fox chill  
Prophet009: STOOOOOOOP!!!!  
TreeofBeef: lol fox just cant stop  
Dayron17: How is fox still talking  
nero1616: pig listen a master is talking  
_ZSonicFox: WITHOUT meter_  
jstrok72: C'mon people stop trolling Pig!  
DjN0nam3: Sonic not reading just typing lol  
Infamous973: Sonic kenshi is ***  
Spacejam313: LMAOOOOOOOOOOO  
THADOUGHBOY15: LOL, PIG IS PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt PJSalt  
psychicentity: WWWHHHHAAAAATTTT  
Swollasfux: GO THE *** TO SLEEP FOX  
hydrostarnight: PIG BANNED HIM  
DoctorStabs: sonicfox ain't done talking  
Samwide: give us the tech sonic pls  
Swollasfux: PIG FOR PRESIDENT  
Shawnnybb: fox why u still talking wtf lmao  
hydrostarnight: LOL  
hdgnomey: Crouch  
EMPRJUPITER: unblock unblock unblock????  
drivingmisslegend: PIg On My Hut  
hdgnomey: Dont hold block  
Masonbc: I really just wanted to watch sonicfox vs gunshow BibleThump  
Bryce1218: Fox can't stop  
Rip_Torn_79: let go of block for a second  
FerraInsa: SSSSSSSSTOOOOOP  
ThatKidBrian: Pig take notes you noob  
champdee: @Zsonicfox its done dude  
Spacejam313: KENSHI IS *** WE GET IT LOL  
Bryce1218: He's on fire  
_ZSonicFox: yeah jupiter you know whats good lol_  
yucking: bolls  
Catic99: Well Pig did want to skype him earlier..  
hydrostarnight: FIX BANNED  
DoctorStabs: let em finish  
Tool96: CHAT STOP BEING PRICKS  
_ZSonicFox: Honeybee and DJT do it_  
Thefireman26g_ftw: PIG NO READ HUT  
hydrostarnight: FOX  
EMPRJUPITER: like nuetral duck x3  
astobar67: fox knows whats up breh  
xGunSh0w: take the last hit brah  
hdgnomey: Everyone knows  
psychicentity: GO TO THE F***KING BED PLS Kappa  
xGunSh0w: lol  
GreatKungLao: @Streamofthehut Naruto never gave up on becoming Hokage, neither should you!  
xGunSh0w: Kappa  
mohak23: sonic knows his ***  
_ZSonicFox: yeah its hard but once you perfect it i cant do 21122_  
Kickbykick: whats 33/33/33?????????????  
hydrostarnight: FOX TROLL LVL 3000  
The_Zodiac925: sonic is banned ?  
EMPRJUPITER: Yeah sonic I know the MU! don't forget about me lol!!  
The_Zodiac925: :(  
Swollasfux: CUT THE STREAM  
Swollasfux: CUT IT  
_ZSonicFox: yeah jupiter lol_  
Traphustla101: Which 5 characters exploit EBs' flaws?  
UDiq22: pig is an idiot lol  
Spacejam313: @zsonicfox its ur bedtime hoe  
Traphustla101: I wanna know.  
Shogun_SS: It's already dead  
hdgnomey: Everyone does -____-  
TentacleCornerCarry: jesus christ sonic  
sXeTJ: YES SONIC IS BANNED HES NOT TALKING IN THE CHAT AT THIS VERY MOMENT OR ANYTHING_


End file.
